


Social Distance

by shaneo6930



Series: The Earth is Moving verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Group chat, M/M, Quarantine, Shower Sex, social distancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: With the world on lockdown, Scott and Isaac welcome Stiles and Jackson into their house so they don't have to quarantine alone.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: The Earth is Moving verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988482
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	Social Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back in the early days of lockdown and it kinda grew from a one shot to a 2 chapter fic. This is the first half and I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Chapter title song: Come Clean by Hilary Duff

Stiles: Dad just texted me. Because of all the panic, he's staying on duty for the next week.

Scott: Mom is on constant call all week too 

Theo: I didn't think it was in Beacon county.

Stiles: Dad says better safe than sorry. 

Jackson: You guys want to isolate together? 

Liam: Wish I could. Mom wants me with the family. 

Theo: Same here. Sorry guys. Overprotective parents. 

Danny: Yeah, no go here too. Sorry, guys.

Isaac: Scott and I are in. Can we do it here?

Stiles: I don't see why not. 

Jackson: I'll pick up Stiles and we'll be there in 30.

3 days later

"You know," Isaac said as he took a drink of his clearly labeled soda cup. "This whole isolation thing isn't too bad."

"I still panic a bit," Jackson said. "But I'm more afraid of what people would do, instead of being afraid of the virus."

The four boys were lying around different areas of the McCall living room, a pizza box between them. Jackson's cat Chewie walked around sniffing and poking around the room. 

"I'm trying to keep the Uncle Iroh approach to it all," Scott added. 

"Who?" Jackson asked.

"Uncle Iroh," Stiles replied. "Uncle of Prince Zuko, who was banished from the Fire Nation?"

Jackson looked at his boyfriend in confusion.

Scott's face lit up. "Oh my god," he said. "He hasn't seen it. Jackson hasn't seen it!"

"Seen what?"

"Avatar!"

Jackson laughed. "You mean that cheesy movie with the giant Smurf people who fuck with their ponytails?"

"Not that Avatar, baby," Stiles said. "The Last Airbender. I can't believe I'm dating a man who hasn't seen ATLA!" 

"You hadn't seen Hoosiers when we started dating." He took a second to think. "Wait. Did you say The Last Airbender? I saw that movie!"

A chorus of gasps rang out in the room. 

"What?" Jackson asked. "It wasn't that bad. I mean it wasn't good but--"

"We don't speak of that movie in this house!" Scott told him. 

"Except in relation to the Ember Island Players," Stiles laughed. "But yeah. M. Night Shamalamawhatever still hasn't earned back my goodwill. Although Split was pretty scary."

Isaac jumped up and went over to the shelf at the back of the room. He returned with a thick white box that had a picture of a young bald boy on the front. 

"I now know what we're doing for the next few days!" He chirped. He moved to the tv and placed a disc into the DVD player.

"I'll make some tea!" Stiles said as he got up and went to the kitchen. 

"We need tea to watch a cartoon?" Jackson asked, confused. 

Shortly after, the four boys were sitting on the floor as a young woman on tv narrated "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked."

***

Sleeping arrangements were easy to figure out. Scott and Isaac took their bed, naturally, while Stiles and Jackson slept in what was originally Isaac's room, but now only gets used when Melissa separates them after one gets in trouble. 

Lying in the double bed, Jackson was awoken by the sounds of his boyfriend crying. 

"Stiles?" He asked, groggy. He turned the bedside lamp on and grabbed his glasses. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Stiles replied softly. "That's the worst part. I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What if we get it?" Stiles asked. "Scott has asthma. Theo has his heart thing. Dad and Melissa are out in the middle of it. Dad himself is over 50 and used to smoke. Sure, he quit when I was born but there still could be some-" Stiles' babbling soon turned incoherent. 

Jackson wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Baby, just breathe. It'll be fine. If any of us gets it, we'll be fine. We're young and will beat it easily. Scott's asthma hasn't acted up since I started hanging out with you guys. Theo had a heart transplant because of his car accident, not a disease. I'm a varsity athlete. Melissa is a nurse in one of the best hospitals in the state. And your dad? With the diet you keep him on? And the self defense class of his we took? He could take on the virus Mortal Kombat style and physically kick it's ass."

Stiles giggled through his tears. "It's this stupid anxiety. It sucks." He rolled over to face Jackson. "Thanks for making me feel better."

Jackson placed a small kiss to Stiles' lips. "Get some rest, Stiles. You'll feel better in the morning." 

Stiles closed his eyes. "I love you, Jackson," he said almost too soft to hear as he near immediately drifted off. Jackson pulled Stiles close. "I love you too, Stiles."

***

The next morning, Jackson was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee when Scott walked in, rubbing his eyes. 

"Sleep well?" Jackson asked as he poured water into the coffee maker. Scott sat at the table and started flipping through a pile of mail. 

"It wasn't bad," he said. "Isaac and I stayed up a bit late watching Bob Ross shows on his phone."

Jackson sat down across from his friend. "That sounds cool."

"I heard you and Stiles talking," Scott said. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Jackson answered. "It's this fucking uncertainty. Not knowing when it's gonna end. When normal will return." 

"We felt that too," Scott admitted. He got up and opened the fridge. "Damn. We're low on milk. I'll add it to the list for when we go on a supply run."

"You guys are doing that?"

"Yeah. Just me and Isaac. We need some real food that wasn't left on our step. And Isaac wants to refill his prescription."

"Are they even open?" Jackson asked. 

"Isaac has to put in his order online and they do curbside pick up," Scott explained. "Speaking of which, we're getting a little something for all of us."

"Really?" 

"As stressed as we all are? I think we kinda need it, don't you?"

Jackson nodded in agreement. Before any more could be said, Stiles and Isaac walked into the kitchen, equally sleepy. Stiles walked to Jackson and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Good morning, baby," he said as he pressed a small kiss to Jackson's cheek.

"So what's up?" Stiles asked. Before Scott or Jackson could answer, a loud squeal was heard from upstairs. 

The three boys rushed to the staircase to see Isaac coming down wearing an oversized T-shirt that said "My ideal weight is Nick Jonas on top of me" and clutching a small orange furball in his arms. "I'm sorry little buddy," Isaac said to the kitten. "You scared me. 

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he handed Chewie over to Jackson. 

"What happened?" 

"He was sitting on Scott's pillow," Isaac said. "Not what you expect to see waking up."

Jackson cuddled his kitten close. "Hey, puppy. You okay?"

"Puppy?" Scott asked, wrapping his arms around Isaac's shoulders. "That's what I call you, baby," he laughed.

"Yes, Scott. I call my cat puppy." Jackson told his friend.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Stiles asked. 

"You and Jackson cool with holding down the fort while Isaac and I go on a supply run?" Scott asked back. 

"Yeah sure," Stiles answered. "We're cool. Just hope you're careful." 

"We will be," Isaac answered. "And we won't be long." 

The four boys had a full breakfast before Scott and Isaac left for their supply run. After they left the house, Stiles went into the kitchen and started picking up their plates. Jackson was soon in there helping. 

"I hope they're careful out there," Stiles said softly as he scraped scraps of eggs and toast into the trash can. Jackson was putting up a loaf of bread when he turned to his boyfriend. 

"They will be," Jackson said. 

Stiles took the carton of orange juice off of the table and moved to the fridge. Jackson met him halfway and rested his hands on Stiles' shoulders. "Remember what I said last night. We'll make it through this." He softly kissed Stiles before turning back to the table. 

As he did, he saw Chewie walking under his feet. Stumbling to avoid stepping on the kitten, Jackson fell backward into Stiles. The carton in Stiles' hand crushing and sticky juice covering both of them. 

Chewie mewed and walked away, managing to stay free of the spill. 

Noticing Chewie stayed clean, Stiles just broke out laughing. "Of course the little shit that caused the mess avoided it."

This got Jackson laughing too. "I love that cat, but he's a little jerk sometimes isn't he?"

Stiles reached up and grabbed the paper towels off of the counter above him. "You want to shower while I take care of this?" 

Jackson nodded and carefully got up. Stiles began wiping up the juice.

In the bathroom, Jackson peeled the shirt off and dropped it on the ground. He'd pick it up after he was cleaned off. His pajama pants soon joined the shirt on the floor as he stepped into the shower and turned it on. 

He took his time washing himself as he enjoyed the hot water. 

He was so caught up in the sensation of hot water raining down on his body that he didn't notice the shower curtain opening and Stiles stepping in behind him. 

Stiles pressed his body against Jackson's back, and laid his head on his shoulder. 

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked, rinsing soap out of eyes. 

"Figured cleaning up like this would be more fun," Stiles answered. "Don't worry. Chewie is in his carrier with food." 

Stiles started rubbing his hands across Jackson's abs. "Where's your rag?"

Jackson placed a washcloth into Stiles' hands. Stiles in turn started scrubbing around the other man's stomach, slowly working down. 

"I already got that, Jackson said with a laugh. He then turned around. "How about we work on you?"

He reached behind him and lifted the shower hose out of its holder. He then sprayed Stiles down. 

Stiles started scrubbing himself down with soap as Jackson washed him off. 

When he was cleaned off, Jackson turned back to put the showerhead back up. Stiles resumed his position hugging Jackson from the back. 

"I love that feeling," Jackson muttered.

"What feeling?" Stiles asked. 

"The way your dick is nestled just inside my ass." Stiles smiled as he reached down. He grabbed Jackson's dick and started stroking it. 

"Fuck," Jackson moaned, leaning his head back against Stiles' forehead. He reached back and similarly played with Stiles's hardening cock. 

Jackson moved Stiles' hand away and turned around. "This might be a little less awkward," he breathed out as he took Stiles' dick back in his hand. He lined his own up beside Stiles' and started jerking them both off. 

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Jackson, backing him up under the stream. 

"We can't go all the way here," Jackson said, breaking the kiss. "Shower is too small."

"I'm happy with just this," Stiles replied, reclaiming his boyfriend's mouth and reaching down. He took Jackson's dick back in his hand. 

Before either of them knew it, their orgasm snuck up on them. 

Stiles came first, shaking in relief as Jackson held him close. 

Jackson came soon after. Smiling down at Stiles. "That was fun," he said, taking the showerhead back down and spraying the fresh come off of their bodies. Thankfully the hot water lasted long enough to clean up the mess they made. 

Jackson turned off the water and both boys stepped out. They took turns drying each other off, focusing on certain areas over others, before throwing the towel and their dirty clothes in the hamper and running upstairs, nude, to get dressed.

"I can't believe we just did that," Stiles laughed as he pulled his pants on. 

"Jerked each other off in Scott and Isaac's guest bathroom?" Jackson asked in return, pulling his shirt on. "Definitely wasn't on my list of places for us to do it in."

Stiles pulled his own shirt on and sat down on the bed. "So what now?" 

"Let's go back down,"Jackson started, "do the breakfast dishes, and watch some crappy movie on Netflix."

Stiles smiled. "Sounds really good." He kissed Jackson before hopping up and leading his boyfriend out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Part 2 will come soon!


End file.
